


touch

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Always for you.” <br/>“Only for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> this is fiction  
> don't like it ? don't read it.   
> Inspired by a pic of Mike lying on that weird sofa thing. and thanks to Saskia, who as always, got me to write that stuff :D

Lying on the sofa, stretched out for everyone to see, the miles upon miles of beautiful soft skin. Light was dancing on dark blond hair, made it look like the sun was captured in the fluffy strands.

His chest, lightly dusted with hairs, was tinted in a blushing red, catching more skin as the time ticked by. And his eyes, blue like a harsh sea, twinkling with little diamonds, they were worth more than any stone. 

“What a beautiful boy.” The voice washed over the man lying there, calming his fleeting nerves, bringing him back to where he was.

“Always for you.” With a smile, a slight curve of lips, a man dropped down in front of his naked form.

“Only for you.”

Hands sliding over skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Bringing sweet sounds into the quiet room. Soon after, a mouth joined the hands, licking and biting until bruises were covering some of that beautiful skin.

“So delicious.” Was whispered. Still heard from the two of them. 

The blond man moaned, bringing his hands to rest in the others hair, changing the direction of the mouth leaving spit slick skin on its way, until they clashed in a gentle kiss.

“All for you to enjoy.” He breathed out and let the other man take what he had to give.

Laid out on the sofa, he never felt so good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And again, thanks to saskia (aka my beta) who still likes me even tho i get her to beta everything.   
> Thank you. 
> 
> say HI: luvemishacollins.tumblr.com  
> I'm open for any ideas for anything :D


End file.
